Child of the night
by Melissa1022
Summary: He left with his best friend, his dragon. To find a new life but ended up on the road to becoming what destiny had destined. (Story is better than summary promise)


I do not own HTTYD. I only own characters that I made. Anyways go watch How To Train Your Dragon, stop at the part where Hiccup is leaving.

"Leaving where leaving, you and I are taking a little vacation, forever" Hiccup said as he dropped the basket he had brought near a rock. He looked up to see Astrid sitting on a rock sharpening her axe. "Oh, god- wha-what are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound serious. Astrid got up; her blond hair was in a braid that went down her back. Her blue eyes were shimmering with rage and hatred towards him. "I wanna know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you, especially you. Start talking, are you training with someone it better not be for this" she said lifting him clean off his feet with no effort what's so ever. "Training with someone, of course not" Then a twig snapped behind Astrid. She whirled around and saw a black object in the distance, a dragon.

The dragon was black with 2 wings. It had 4 legs unlike the Nadder, floppy ears on top of its head, and its tail was finned and had a black fin, the other leather brown because it was leather, but the most noticeable thing was the creatures piercing green eyes. Astrid gasped and pushed Hiccup down "Get down!" she said. The dragon's eyes slitted and his teeth escaped their homes as the dragon ran towards her. Before she could get up Hiccup pushed her back down and took her axe before throwing it into the shimmering lake.

"It's ok, its ok she's nice she's a friend" the voice came from Hiccup who was standing in front of the dragon and his long time crush. The black dragon calmed down a bit and snarled at Astrid. "It's ok you just scared him" Hiccup tried explaining but she was already climbing out of the cove. Hiccup knew what she was going to do, they were busted. He couldn't go back now. He thought about proving Toothless's good side to her but knew that she would never understand. She was a Viking with stubbornness problems but yet what Viking didn't have those problems?

He looked at Toothless who was cooing. "Oh, Toothless what am I going to do with you?" Hiccup said Toothless grinned and licked Hiccup's face covering him with slobber. Hiccup pushed the giant reptiles head away and smiled. He might be without any humans but he had his best friend with him. He gently patted the dragons head before grabbing his basket and leaving, goodbye Berk. Hiccup thought because he knew he wasn't returning any time soon.

"Hiccup is a traitor!" Astrid yelled as she came into the village. Every berkian stared at her like she was nuts. "Ok, so Hiccup all of a sudden gets good at dragon training right? The boy who couldn't even lift an axe is now top at everything he hasn't been able to do for years and without weapons. Doesn't that seem a bit unusual to you?" Astrid said some of the villagers thought about it: It was very true that this didn't make sense. Astrid then remembered what she had discovered in the woods. "He has a night fury for the love of thor!" she yelled, there was dead silence and every person who was witnessing shook their heads. That was impossible. "Hiccup is a traitor and I figured it out" she said. Everyone decided not to mind her more time they took the act as jealousy. She kicked a nearby bucket at the villages' stupidity. She had to prove it somehow, but how? 

The day passed by and no one had seen Hiccup since the middle of the day. Stoick came into the house; there was no fire like there normally was, he found that odd. As he went to check on Hiccup he found a note on the table.

_Dad,_

_Right now not much can be said other than I'm sorry. I am a failure to the Viking law, but I am a miracle to the dragon's laws. I can't kill dragons dad, I am sorry for not being the boy you deserve. During the short time you were proud I wasn't happy. All those years of constant failure and I suddenly don't want to kill dragons, the explanation would be that I befriended a night fury. I flew away with him as the child of night that I am. I won't visit Berk anytime soon. I am starting my journey to becoming what I truly want to be. You shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine now you can't train someone else to be hier not me. I hope you can forgive me,_

_Sincerely _

_Hiccup the child of night. _

Stoick stood still for just a moment before turning red with rage; he ripped the note in half. He felt betrayed that his son had named himself the son of a devil, Hurt that he was childless and angry that his son had betrayed the simplest law of the Viking tradition. He was now childless and he swore that he would get revenge on Hiccup and that demon he left with. He ran into the forest and stumbled upon a cove before shouting "You aren't my son Hiccup!" and the entire cove seemed to shake at how loud he yelled it.

The sky was darkening as Toothless flew through the moist clouds. Hiccup was very stressed out; Toothless could sense his distress he cooed offering for Hiccup to pour out his troubles. "I don't feel like I did the right thing bud, I mean I do but I don't" Toothless looked at his rider and felt guilty if only he had been more careful when in the raid he got shot down in Hiccup wouldn't be in so much pain. Hiccup sensed what Toothless was thinking and said "Don't think that way, I am glad that I left because if I hadn't mat you, I don't know where I would be" Toothless chuckled at this. They spotted a small island up ahead and decided to stop there for the night.

How was it? Good, Bad? Review, your voice counts. 


End file.
